


Middle Man

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus doesn't want anymore of James's hand-me-downs, especially when it comes to Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Man

"Yeah, James said the bloke was a real wanker."

Albus laughed with Teddy at this, but inside he was a little put-off again.

"He's got to be at least ten years older than her. Not that I care," Albus said, "but he tried to act like he's one of us. The way he talked, and wearing jeans and these ugly t-shirts. And his teeth, my god, you could use them as a torch at night, they were so fucking bright. It was horrible. Lily said she found hair growth potion in his bag, and instructions on how to charm a tan."

Teddy almost spit his beer as Albus continued to regale him with the description of his mum's latest in a long line of not-so-brilliant boyfriends. Albus pounded a coughing Teddy on the back as he took a sip from his own bottle.

Albus grinned. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just," Teddy wiped a tear from his eye, "that's so funny." Teddy coughed again. "James said almost the same exact thing about his teeth."

"Really? Well then, why don't you tell me _all_ the things James said since you seem so keen on talking about him," Albus snapped. Albus had been home for two weeks, and this was the first chance he'd had to be alone with Teddy. It wasn't what Albus had envisioned their alone time would be like at all; every other word out of Teddy's mouth had to do with James. _James did this, James did that. Jamie and I went here, we went there. James told me this,_ and on and on. Albus liked his brother, but if he heard that name one more time he was likely to hex someone.

"Sorry," Teddy said, his expression suddenly bland and not full of amusement as it had been a moment ago, though his cheeks still retained their blush. "I hadn't realised that mentioning James would bother you."

"It's doesn't," Albus said setting his bottle down on the table a little too hard. He didn't want to sound annoyed with Teddy but it was too late – he'd already snapped at him – so he might as well get it all out. "I've only been home for two weeks and this is the first chance we've had to get together, but every other breath you bring up James."

"He _is_ my best friend. We spend a lot of time together," Teddy replied with a stubborn tilt to his chin, and he took a slow drink as if in challenge for Albus to respond sensibly to that.

"I _know_ that, but it doesn't mean you have to talk about him all the time. Makes it sound like you're a couple. Are you a couple?"

That was it. The question Albus had been aching to know the answer to. He hadn't heard they were together, but Teddy was private and James was devious. One wouldn't know for ages if they were actually seeing each other. In all honesty, a part of Albus would die if James and Teddy were together. He seriously doubted they were, but there were obviously still niggling doubts. Granted, James was _mostly_ straight, but mostly didn't mean completely. He didn't care that James was a bit of a slut, but Albus would sleep better at night if he knew for sure that he and his brother didn't share the same...objective.

Albus liked Teddy in the most ardent sense of the word, had ever since he realised he had those sorts of feelings for other blokes: fourteen to be exact. It was only recently that he felt confident enough to actually make a move on Teddy. Teddy had been divorced for some time, officially out of the closet, and Albus wasn't a kid anymore. He was ready and did not want to be cockblocked by his own brother.

Teddy fixed his eyes on Albus, deep brown and warm. They could always penetrate Albus's every thought, and he was using them to their fullest effect. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, we're not a couple. We're friends, like I just told you," he said evenly, but Albus had the impression he'd upset Teddy by asking.

"Do you…um…like him in that way?" Albus asked, starting to nervously peel the label off his bottle.

"No."

Albus sighed with relief.

"But let me ask you, Al, why the inquisition?" Before Albus could answer, Teddy continued, "You're the one who left to run across the world for two years. Did you think I was sitting around waiting for you?" The words were harsh, but said without any heat, in a normal conversational tone.

"Would you have sat around waiting for me?" Albus asked with his best impish smile.

Teddy kicked one leg of Albus's chair. "Egotistical arse." Albus winked at him.

"So we're clear on this?" Albus said, leaning in close and dropping his voice. "You didn't pine for me, which, by the way, breaks my heart, you aren't dating Jamie, you like me. This all means you remember our kiss."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Pretty fucking hard to forget, even after two years. You're impossible to not think about."

For a moment Albus felt complimented, but he should have known better. It was a set-up for Teddy to take the piss, but only slightly.

"Every time I'd open the damn _Prophet_ , there you were. Not just the _Prophet_ either. The _Quibbler_ , _Wizard's Quarterly_ , hell, you were in _every_ bloody wizarding publication in print! Even the porn mags, and trust me, I looked. Young, handsome Sparey Potter. Articles about where you were seen, working your fabulous job for Gringotts. Photos of you dressed in the Muggle clothes you favour. The picture of sex with that self-confident smirk of yours."

"I do _not_ , have a self-confident smirk."

"You do."

"Do not. It's my face I make when I know my picture is being taken. Better than hiding under my jacket like I want to do," Albus protested.

"The press loves you _Sparey_ , smirk or no smirk."

Albus winced. "Stop saying that nickname, it's absolutely wretched. Whoever made it up is an idiot, and whoever repeats it an even bigger one."

"I know you hate it." Teddy put his hand on Albus's knee in consolation.

"I suppose it could be worse. I could be called 'The Chosen Son'. James lost in the nickname battle," Albus mused.

"Thought we weren't talking about James anymore," Teddy said, his voice pitched lower than before. "Thought we were talking about our amazing kiss."

"It was a pretty damn fine kiss," Albus said, slowly blinking his eyes as he remembered that day. Just before he left.

"You were going to Auckland," Teddy said.

"No, I went to Córdoba first. I think."

"You would know. I was the one you left behind."

"Never left you behind," Albus said. "Always thinking about you. You're perfect." He put his hand on top of Teddy's.

Teddy blinked, seeming confused by what Albus just said, but he continued the story. "You were packing your bags while I nattered on about not saying good-bye and how you should try and not pick up any weird diseases with all the arse you were sure to get."

"Always looking out for me."

"Someone needs to," Teddy said, but then continued on. Albus was in rapture with Teddy's facial expressions and the tone of his voice as he spoke. He hardly heard the words at all, but he didn't need to. He knew the story. He'd been there after all.

Al had been zipping up his bag and made a joke with Teddy to cover up how uncomfortable he'd been with all this talk. Not about diseases or anything, but about Teddy's presumptions about his sex life. Nothing had ever happened between them, but any time the topic of sex came up while Teddy was around, all Albus could think about was he and Teddy shagging like fiends. Albus remembered trying to not think about sex with Teddy at that moment, and how it would be awkward as hell to leave for the Floo station with his dad while sporting a rock hard boner.

He took another sip of his drink, draining it, and sat back, listening to the slow rhythm of Teddy's voice and remembered.

Harry arrived back home and called for Al to hurry up or he'd be late.

"Just a minute, Dad. Be right down," Albus yelled, and turned back to grab his bag.

Teddy stepped to him and said, "Well, make sure it's not all cocks and warm holes. Do your work too. Bye, Al."

Albus laughed and embraced Teddy in a hug, the same way he had done a few other times in his life, all the while trying to think of anything except Teddy. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

Teddy squeezed him tighter and Albus held him closer in response. He let his eyes close and took a deep breath, forcing himself to remember Teddy's scent; soap and a freshly laundered shirt.

"I'll miss you," Teddy had said very quietly, roughly. Albus wasn't sure if Teddy had meant him to hear that admission.

Albus was about to make a crack to lighten the mood, but suddenly Teddy's mouth was on his. Softly at first, but then as Albus kissed him back it was deeper, more intense.

The kiss was many things; just as tentative as a first kiss, as passionate as a goodbye kiss, and as tender and deep as a kiss from an old lover. Above all, it was perfect.

Teddy pulled away first, reluctantly, Albus thought, as Harry pounded up the stairs, calling for Al to get his arse in gear. By time Harry got to the door, Teddy was shrinking Albus's bags and Albus had bumbled about, tucking a book into his shoulder bag.

"Al," Harry said, looking pointedly at his watch.

Albus turned to Teddy and smiled a bit awkwardly, still reeling. Teddy smiled back and nodded, and Albus turned and walked out the door with his father.

"I stayed in your room for a while after you left," Teddy was saying, and it drew Albus back to the present.

Abus grinned. "Did you?" That was the past, but now he was here and he was pretty sure he was going to have much more than a kiss to remember after this.

"I still think about the way your tongue felt on mine," Teddy said in a whisper that went straight to Albus's cock.

Albus put down his bottle harder than he intended and looked about the room for the quickest exit. "Let's go so you don't have to think about it anymore and can experience it." Floo? Apparation?

"Slow down, Al," Teddy said and squeezed Albus's thigh. "We've got time. There's no need to rush. Neither of us is going anywhere."

Albus took a deep steadying breath and nodded.

"I'll go get us a couple more, shall I?" Albus gestured at the empty bottles on the table.

"Sounds good."

Albus stood, his knees feeling a little watery, and walked to the bar. The pub suddenly felt cooler than it had sitting at his table. He picked lightly at his collar not surprised to find it was a little damp. Teddy had that effect on him.

He gestured for two more beers and leaned on the bar to wait for them. He took off his glasses, wiping them on the hem of his shirt as was his habit when he was trying to calm his nerves.

"Thanks," he said, putting his glasses back on and grabbing the two bottles placed in front of him. He turned back towards their table and was instantly deflated.

There stood James, leaning on the back of a chair animatedly telling Teddy some story that was making him laugh. Albus turned back to the barman and ordered another beer to keep James from drinking his.

When he turned again, James put his hands down in front of his crotch like he was holding an invisible football and thrusted a few times. This only made them both laugh harder. Clearly James was talking about fucking something; arse, flange, mouth, glory-hole – really, it could be anything, knowing James.

"Albie!" James said in a raucous tone as Albus walked up to the table.

"Jamie. Just what have you gone and stuck your prick in tonight?" Albus handed Teddy his beer but didn't sit down.

"Nothing yet. The night is young and I've got more than one offer. You?"

Albus shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I know where my cock's going to end up tonight."

"Your fist doesn't count."

Albus could feel Teddy's eyes on him, but he didn't look. Teddy couldn't be worried, knowing this was how he and James talked to each other. Insults that actually meant they cared. "If my night goes that badly, I'll be sure to come on the pillow you use when you visit."

"Thought of me sleeping turn you on that much?"

"Yes, any time your gob is shut is heaven to me. Here." Albus handed James a beer, hoping it would grant Albus a moment of peace.

Albus took his seat as James pulled up a chair and started in with what an utter horror the day had been. He talked and talked, not seeming to notice the silent conversation going on between Teddy and Albus; Teddy with apologetic eyes and slight shakes of his head, while Albus would shrug back. He didn't care now. He knew who Teddy was going home with. As competitive as Albus could be with James, it suddenly didn't matter. He knew Teddy wanted him, and that was enough to get him through hours of James's self-centred blathering.

"Merlin, I'm late. I've got a date," James said after his second beer.

"You've got an actual date?" Teddy said. "Not an arranged shag time?"

"Nope, this is honest to goodness taking a bird to dinner. I've been after her for months, and she fucking finally said yes. Reckon she broke up with her boyfriend to say yes to me."

"Go away, James," Albus said, shaking his head.

James left the pub, both Teddy and Albus watching him until he was out the door.

"Let's go," Teddy said, standing and reaching for Albus's hand.

"What? Really? This quick?" Albus said with delighted surprise.

"I've been waiting for that tosser to shut up for the past forty-five minutes. My place all right?"

"Your flatmate's probably there," Albus said delicately. They both knew who Teddy's flatmate was, but Albus wasn't about to say Teddy's ex's name, not when things were looking so promising.

"We sure as hell can't go to yours. We'll have to wait till you've got your own place and aren't at your dad's anymore. Hotel?" Teddy suggested, raising sandy brows that didn't match his currently platinum hair.

"Dad's out with his favourite Slytherin tonight. I don't expect he'll be home till the morning, and then if you're there, he'll just think your flatmate had someone over and you've come to stay for the night."

Without another word, Teddy pulled Albus to the Floo.

**

Teddy kept his palm firmly pressed to Albus's chest, pushing him back onto the bed.

"On your back," Teddy whispered. Albus lay down as he was instructed and Teddy crawled on top, but didn't touch him except for where his knees pressed against Albus's thighs. Teddy placed his hands on either side of Albus's shoulders and leant down so their faces were inches apart. He studied Albus's face intently, and even though he was starkers, lying on his bed about to fuck Teddy, Albus suddenly felt more naked than before.

Teddy brought the tip of his nose to the bridge of Albus's glasses, then traced it down to the tip of Albus's nose. He lightly kissed each corner of Albus's mouth, then brushed the fringe from Albus's forehead and kissed him there.

"You want these on?" Teddy asked, touching the edge Albus's glasses.

"Yeah," Albus said breathlessly.

Teddy looked him in the eyes and whispered, "God, you're the most beautiful thing ever."

Albus felt a blush crawl up his neck and take over his face at the compliment. He wasn't inclined to believe it though. As Teddy rose above him and lowered himself on Albus's cock, Albus was sure it wasn't he, himself, who was the most beautiful, it was Teddy. Long limbed, freckle shouldered, surprisingly strong, sometimes hot tempered, almost on the verge of being too thin, perfect Teddy.

It had taken what felt like hours to get to Albus's room. Out of the Floo they snogged and pushed each other to various walls, a sofa, and a couple of chairs. Grinding cocks together through their clothes, fumbling with buttons, hems, and sleeves, and touching every inch of skin they could reach. Mindful not to leave a trail of clothes through the house, they waited until they got to Albus's room to actually undress.

Teddy finished unbuttoning Albus's shirt with such patience that Albus had whimpered at the slowness of it. Albus had lowered himself to his knees to undo Teddy's jeans and pull them down over his hips. As he'd reached out to pull Teddy's pants down, Teddy stopped him by pulling him to his feet and demanding more kissing.

Teddy kissed with a fierce abandon that Albus couldn't say no to.

After their clothes were _finally_ off, Albus tried to guide Teddy to the bed, but Teddy slowed him down, rewarding him for his patience, and driving him mad with want as he traced his fingers over every inch of Albus's body. He cupped his balls and then slowly dragged his hand up Albus's length. "I want this in me. _You_ in me," Teddy said, his voice low and husky.

Albus shook his head. "I want to suck you first. Want your come sliding down my throat."

"Later," Teddy said. "We've got time." And with that he pushed Albus to the bed.

Now, as Teddy's tight slick heat wrapped around Albus's prick, time cruelly sped up.

Albus pressed his hands to the top of Teddy's thighs and thrust up, fully seating Teddy on him.

They moaned and panted, their hands constantly busy, exploring each other's flesh. Albus lightly brushed Teddy's balls, feeling them instantly tighten, and Teddy gasped and pushed hard on Albus's cock.

Albus exhaled sharply and reached almost instinctively to wrap his hand around Teddy's long, thick cock. Teddy felt so good – hot and softly pliant around his cock, and hard and smooth in his hand. Perfect.

Teddy rocked as Albus stroked him, increasing the pace, and Albus could feel the sheets underneath his back, damp with sweat. Time continued to speed around them, Teddy biting his lip, his face intent with effort, and Albus tightened his grip as he felt himself starting to come. He came slowly, crying out as Teddy grinded on him, pulling every last drop from him. Teddy said "Al" over and over as he came shortly after on Albus's hand and belly.

Gratefully, time slowed again as Teddy rolled off him and lay against his side, brushing a kiss on his ear. "Mine, so perfect," Albus said pulling Teddy as close as he could.

Albus wanted to stay awake, live in this moment forever, but as Teddy whispered endearments in his ear and tickled his ribs, he drifted off.

*

"Come on," Albus said, pulling a bleary-eyed Teddy from his bed. "Let's shower together before Dad gets home."

"What time is it?" Teddy whinged, rubbing his eyes.

"It's not too early."

"Fuck!" Teddy yelled as he tripped over one of Albus's shoes. "For future reference, any time before noon is too bloody early."

Albus pulled Teddy into an embrace and couldn't help but kiss him. One day he was sure he would find it less so, but right now he found the fact that Teddy wasn't a morning person completely adorable.

Once under the hot spray, Teddy's gruffness began to fade a little bit, but not as much as Albus had thought. It was time to wake Teddy up a little more effectively.

Albus grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up both his hands.

"What are you doing?" Teddy scowled at him as he began rubbing his hands across Teddy's chest.

"Washing you, obviously. Seeing as you are impaired in the mornings, I thought I'd help."

Teddy grumbled, and Albus couldn't help but laugh at that. As his hands slid across Teddy back and down over his arse, Albus noticed Teddy was beginning to relax. His fingers slick from the soap, Albus slid them teasingly in Teddy's crevice. Teddy made another inarticulate sound, but this one was of pleasure.

Albus put the soap down and reached up, releasing the showerhead from its holder. He rinsed Teddy's chest and back, lowering himself to his knees to rinse the thick rivulets of suds that ran down Teddy's legs.

"Has this helped you wake up at all? Or will this work better?" Albus asked, and before Teddy could answer, he leant in and sucked lightly on Teddy's balls.

"Jesus, yes, much better," Teddy groaned, threading his fingers through Albus's soaked hair.

"I've always wondered," Albus said, licking a line up the back of Teddy's hardening cock. "You change your hair colour, can you do it down here too? I've seen you do your eyebrows a few times, but usually they're your natural colour."

Teddy chuckled, his palm against his forehead as he shook his head. " _Those_ are the things you wonder about. My pubic hair?"

"Wonder more about this," Albus said, licking Teddy's cock again, and pulling the head of it into his mouth. He sucked hard, feeling Teddy's legs tense, and released it slowly, smiling to himself. "But as they're generally in the same area, naturally I wondered about them too."

"Would you like me to end your suspense?" Teddy asked, putting his finger under Albus's chin and tipping his face up so they were looking at each other.

"Dear Merlin, yes," Albus replied.

Teddy exhaled slowly and the dark blond hairs turned an inky black. "There. Now we match. It can almost be like sucking your own cock."

"Oh, no, your cock is bigger. I think. At least from this angle, when I'm face to face with it. You also curve to the right. Not now. When you're hard it's long, thick, and straight. Brilliant really."

Albus rose-up further on his knees and once again, slowly wrapped his lips around the head of that brilliant cock. Last night he had told Albus to slow down more than once, but they way he was already rolling his hips and moaning, slow was not on the itinerary at the moment. Albus couldn't help but grin a little.

He sucked Teddy in further, wrapping his tongue around the shaft. Exhaling slowly through his nose, he softened his throat and let Teddy slide in his mouth as far as he could, his hands on Teddy's arse to hold himself steady. He felt the hollow of Teddy's hips as he strained not to thrust.

Albus pulled back all the way and reached up to hold Teddy's cock with one hand. "Don't be shy, Teddy. Fuck my mouth," Albus said, and slid his mouth back on Teddy's cock.

A shiver went through Teddy as his muscles relaxed and tensed again, and he rocked into Albus. All thought was lost. Albus's world had shrunk down to the taste and feel of Teddy's cock in his mouth, which he eagerly worked, and the sound of their mutual moans. Very distantly he could hear the water from the shower guttering down the drain.

Teddy widened his stance and gripped Albus's hair tighter as they got into a rhythm. Albus bobbed his head and massaged Teddy's firm arse. He teased Teddy's balls and lightly circled a finger around Teddy's entrance. Teddy moaned louder, and thrust sharply at the touch.

Seized with sudden inspiration, he remembered a charm he'd learnt some time ago, and grabbed for the showerhead that was by his knees. He silently cast the incantation, hoping he could do it without his wand, which was a few feet away.

The pressure of the water coming from the tap increased, spraying loudly against the tiles, and Albus knew it had worked. He circled it around Teddy's back and turned his wrist, spraying the water directly on the tender flesh of Teddy's arse.

"Oh, my fucking God!" Teddy cried out.

Albus held the vibrating spray firmly to Teddy's arse as he sucked him faster, moaning around his cock, taking him down his throat as far has he could.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, God," Teddy said over and over as his balls tightened and his cock pulsed in Albus's mouth. Albus swallowed, his throat working, and then gently eased back enough so he could breathe, licking at the head of Teddy's cock and savouring the taste.

"Jesus. Fuck, Al," Teddy said, still holding Albus's head but tilting it up to look at him. His eyes were wide, and Albus wasn't sure if it was with pleasure or shock, or possibly both, but Albus knew he'd clearly enjoyed it, and couldn't help but feel a bit smug about it.

"Not bad, then?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Teddy pulled him up and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "About the furthest thing from bad," Teddy replied.

"Now," Teddy turned around, pressing his arse against Albus's erection. "Your turn. Push me against the wall and come on my arse."

Albus's fingers dug into Teddy's chest as he held him close, rutting against him, his slick cock sliding along the crease of Teddy's arse. It didn't take long, hard as Albus was, with Teddy speaking filthy encouragements to him. "Like that Al, let me feel your cock. God I want you in my arse again. Love the way you fuck. I want you to come on me. Cover me with _you_."

Albus bit down on Teddy's shoulder, muffling his voice as he came, doing just as Teddy wanted.

*

"That's it! No more tits and fanny for me. I'm done!" James announced as he walked through the kitchen door.

Albus tried to sigh quietly as he looked down at his porridge and poked his spoon at it. Leave it to James to interrupt the companionable breakfast he and Teddy were having. Teddy looked at Albus out of the corner of his eye, and clearly he wasn't pleased by the interruption either. Albus took heart in this and slid his hand under the table, resting it on Teddy's thigh.

Albus saw the corner of Teddy's mouth twitch, almost like a hidden smile, and Teddy slouched a little in his chair, inching Albus's hand closer to his crotch. Albus looked at him, raising a brow as if to say _Don't tempt me._

Teddy batted his eyelashes innocently, daring Albus to go on ahead, and Albus had to bite the knuckle of his other hand to keep from laughing. Well, all right then, he thought, and inched his hand up Teddy's thigh.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say?" James said, turning from the cupboard where he was pulling a mug out and glaring at the two of them. "I just told you about my awful date and all you two do is sit there in silence. Nothing? Not even a joke?"

Albus hadn't heard a thing James had said. He had been white noise in the background after his first grand pronouncement.

Teddy shook his head as though he'd come out of a stupor. "Sorry, Jamie. I'm still a bit... It's too early for me to think. Do mind starting again?" Teddy said, and Albus couldn't help but smirk, glad that he wasn't the only one who tuned James out.

James looked at them and narrowed his eyes. "What's with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Albus said, looking down and taking a bite of his food, Teddy's cock hard beneath his hand under the table.

"You look funny." James looked back and forth between them.

"My guess is you're hungover and suffering from an acute case of blue-balls, so I don't think you're in any position to say," Teddy replied dryly. Albus nearly choked on his porridge, impressed at his deflection.

"Right, about that. I'm done with fanny. Girls can be such uptight little princesses about sex. I'm back on blokes. Teddy, let's go out tonight and we can blow each other again, if nothing more promising comes our way."

Albus blinked repeatedly trying to make sure the words he heard meant what he thought they did. "You and Teddy _blew_ each other?" Albus said to his breakfast but James knew he was talking to him.

"Yeah annual tradition," James said with a wink, and for a moment Albus thought maybe he was joking. "We might have fucked once, but that could have been out of pity on my part, because he was such a poor puppy after he got his arse kicked out," James said, taking a sip of the coffee he had poured himself. "Not that I would qualify his performance as a pity fuck, though. Far too brilliant for that," James said. James thought he was being reassuring, Albus could tell, but it felt like alcohol poured into a wound.

Albus jerked his hand away from Teddy's crotch under the table, and finally turned his head to look at him. Teddy wasn't looking back; he was glaring at James.

"You _fucked_ James?" Albus said tightly.

Teddy turned to him, "Albus, it wasn't—"

"One Potter isn't enough for you? You have to lie to me just so you can fuck me, too?"

"I did not lie to you," Teddy said evenly.

"Whoa! I knew you two looked funny," James crowed.

"Shut up, James," Teddy said through gritted teeth, but didn't take his eyes off of Albus. "You asked if there was anything between James and I, I answered you honestly."

"No, you told me what I wanted to hear," Albus said, and shot up from his chair. "There may not be something now, but you know what I meant and you didn't tell me."

"And what if I had?" Teddy said, his voice steely as he stood from his own chair. "You asked if James and I were a couple. We aren't. We never have been. You asked if I liked him and I answered you honestly. It's not like that between us."

Albus stared back at Teddy. He'd heard every word, but his heart still pounded in his eardrums and ached in his chest, and his hands trembled with resentment.

Teddy exhaled sharply, his expression unchanged. "So, you wouldn't want me if I wasn't perfect?"

"Well I'd certainly like to know when I'm getting my brother's sloppy seconds!"

Teddy stepped around his chair and pushed it in, slamming it against the table. His entire face was suffused with anger, his eyes harder than Albus had ever seen them. When he spoke, though, it was calm, scarily calm. "It's good to know that to you, I'm only your brother's whore." With that Teddy turned and walked out of the kitchen, and a moment later, they heard the front door slam.

**

Albus had a pounding headache. It was the sort that made the inside of his ears feel like they were stuffed with cotton, his eyes throbbing, and the back of his neck stiff like the bones in it had all fused together.

He heard loud voices coming from the outer office but kept his head bent to his work. Two of the loan officers in his department could be fairly obnoxious. They were also pants at their jobs, never met their goals, and were sure to be fired at any time.

"No, you can't go in there!" Albus heard Mrs Marple shouting. She was the receptionist for the suite of offices, and was sweet and kind, but also scary as hell when she didn't want you to do something. Albus was sure she could handle whatever the disruption was, but then his door exploded, banging open in a cloud of dust and splinters before falling to the ground with a crash.

"There you are!" James said, walking through the dust, looking confident and powerful in is Auror robes.

"You do _not_ have an appointment!" Mrs Marple said, sprinting in front of James and pointing her wand at him. She was tiny, but didn't look the least bit intimidated by the fact James had at least a foot in height on her, or the fact that he was an Auror.

"I told you I don't _need_ an appointment. Al's my baby brother, he's happy to see me any time. Right, Al?" James crossed his arms, looking over Mrs Marple to Albus.

"I apologize, Mrs Marple, and I'll have James clean up this mess, but he's fine to stay," Albus said with a heavy sigh.

James gave Mrs Marple his most winning smile and she glowered back. "What's the point of me being in here if we allow any riff-raff to barge in?" she said angrily. She pointed her wand, repairing the door and putting it back on the hinges, and then slammed it behind her.

Albus looked back down at the application he was reviewing, pointedly ignoring James.

"Not even a hello? No pleasantries?" James said, standing in front of Albus's desk.

"Hello," Albus said, not looking up. "The Auror robes suit you. I'm sure they help with your social life."

"They do, but I'm not here to talk about me."

"Well, that's shocking," Albus muttered. "You always want to talk about yourself."

James put his hands flat on the desk and leant in close to Albus. "Put your god damned quill down and look at me. You can't ignore me and pout like a fucking little baby."

Albus threw his quill and looked up at James, giving him hard look. "Watch how you talk to me in _my_ office."

"Shut the fuck up, Albus, and listen." James's tone was hard, and far more serious and intimidating than Albus had ever heard it. That coupled with the robes made James appear quite the menacing figure. Albus could see why he would do well at his job, but still James was his brother, and he wasn't about to let him run rough shot.

"Show some _fucking_ tact and I will," Albus bit back.

"All right, here's your _fucking_ tact. You're being a right little twat, you know? You shag Teddy senseless then you treat him like rubbish the moment he doesn't fit your perfect little picture."

"That is not true," Albus said feeling his face heat.

"Yes, it is. That's why you're turning red, you little shit. Teddy likes you, a fucking lot, I might add. The instant you find out he's not a virginal saint you want nothing to do with him, which, I might add, makes you a fucking hypocrite, but that's beside the point."

"For fuck's sake, Jamie, I _knew_ he wasn't a virgin. I'm not an idiot."

"So it's okay that he's fucked people, other people, maybe even dozens of other people, but not me? Those are some standards you go by."

"You get everything, James! _Everything._ I wanted Teddy, you knew I liked him. But you had to have him first. You're that way. You're a selfish bastard and you couldn't let me have something for myself, so you had to taint it first. Rub it in my face," Albus said, the hurt of what happened with Teddy causing his chest to ache again.

"You don't understand. I was taking the piss out of Teddy. I say arsehole things, you know that. We did shag, once. It was a long time ago. He'd left his ex for the third time and he was a mess. Going on and on about whether or not he could actually live a different life, so I offered him a shag just so he would stop yammering and start doing."

"So I should thank you for forcing Teddy out of the closet?" Albus said coldly.

"No, he would have got there anyway. You should thank me for being a good enough brother that I come here and tell you what a fucking idiot you are before you lose Teddy completely. He's absolutely brilliant, better than both of us, and it doesn't matter where his knob's been. If you can't see that, then you don't even deserve to stand in the same room as him."

"I know what he is," Albus replied, bristling at being scolded by his brother, especially when he knew all this for himself.

"You should also thank me for being straight, because his cock's so fucking gorgeous what ponce wouldn't want it? Go ahead and thank me for being jealous of Teddy's cock and not attracted to it."

"You really are full of it, you know that, right?" Albus said, feeling less angry than before.

"Al, listen," James grabbed a chair, spun it around and straddled it, and leant over Albus's desk, grabbing his wrist. "Teddy feels awful. He thinks maybe he should have told you, but also thinks it wouldn't matter anyway even if he had. He thinks you want him to be perfect, and don't understand he isn't."

"That's not—that's not how I see him at all," Albus said, his voice feeling thick.

"How many blokes have you slept with? Less than twenty but more than fifteen?" Albus looked away in annoyance as a shiver ran up his spine. How could James have possibly known that? "Does it matter who they are now? Do you think Teddy's going to get in a twist that you had it off with some git he might run into in Diagon Alley?"

"You aren't some casual acquaintance. You're with him all the time. What if – what if he decides he wants to go back down that road?"

"Didn't you hear a word he said? You think Teddy would cheat on you? With me? And that I would do that to you, too?" James sounded honestly hurt.

"No! Yes – I don't know! But _god_ , you're already his best friend, and if you've already slept with him, then I have nothing to offer that you can't give him."

James laughed. Well that was just brilliant. Albus bared his heart to his brother and he got laughed at.

Albus got up from his chair and began to pace as James continued to laugh. "Shut up," Albus said nervously, cleaning his glasses on the hem of his robe.

"You have got to be the daftest idiot I've ever known. How the hell are you even my brother? You've got _everything_ to offer Teddy. You're funny, smart, dashing, in your own skinny-arsed way, and he likes you, too. I'm his friend, so what? So's his ex and you don't think he's going back there, do you?"

"No."

"Trust me, there is nothing between Teddy and I. Not like that. He tolerates me, well, okay, maybe more than tolerates, but seriously, Al. We laugh at the same stupid shit, and we understand each other, that's why we're best friends. Not because he's hoping I might one day decide I want to ravage his body. He's not interested in me that way. It's you he wants, you who he talks about, you he pined away for while you were gone. Drove me fucking bonkers. Do you have any idea what it was like? Al this, Al that. Al, Al, Al. Some days I really wanted to smack him."

Albus couldn't help it. He laughed.

James stood and mussed Al's hair, and when Albus yelped and pushed his hand away, James chuckled and hugged him roughly.

"I'm serious, Al. You're my brother, and I love you, and no matter how often I fuck around with you about shit, I'd never hurt you like that. Or Teddy. What happened between us happened before I knew you liked him. And I promise you, it'll never happen again. Now get your head out of your arse before he decides to never forgive you."

**

It was pissing down rain, freezing cold, _icy_ rain, but Albus didn't go inside, not yet. He paced on the pavement back and forth, his poorly cast Impervious Charm failing, letting the rain soak into his knit hat. He exhaled loudly, his warm breath causing his glasses to steam up.

He let them clear slowly as he thought. He knew he should apologize to Teddy for making him feel like a "whore" and even worse, James's whore. That was too far. Teddy had knowingly avoided telling him about James. Why though? Because he knew Albus would act exactly this way? Or because he'd actually had feelings for James? Teddy had said he didn't, twice in fact, but was he lying about that? He'd lied about never having slept with James...

Albus clenched his fist in frustration. He had heard what James said, and knew what James _believed_ , but saying there was nothing between him and Teddy meant _he_ had no feelings. What if Teddy had feelings, but hid them knowing they would never come to anything?

Albus was being a stupid arse pacing in the rain like this. At this rate, he'd probably end up in Saint Mungo's with pneumonia before he could sort things with Teddy.

Without a second thought he took the steps two at a time up into Teddy's building, up to the second floor, and knocked on the door.

He was very nervous, but forced himself to keep his hands at his side. The door swung open but it wasn't who he expected, and was completely caught off guard.

"Fancy you showing up right as our food has arrived," Victoire said with a big smile.

"I wasn't coming over to beg dinner," Albus said dumbly.

"No, I know, I was only teasing. You know you can eat twice your body weight in a sitting. You're worse than Uncle Ron sometimes. Come in, Al."

She was being so kind and normal there was no way she knew about what had happened between him and Teddy. If she had, she would have ripped off his balls and stuffed them down his throat before he even realised she had answered the door.

Victoire and Teddy had the odd relationship like that. Marriage went to hell really damn quick, but they still lived together and were fiercely protective of one another.

"So if you didn't come for the food, why are you here?" she asked, closing the door behind him.

At that moment Teddy came out of the kitchen balancing a plate of steaming Chinese food in one hand, holding two beers in the other, and a spring-roll in his teeth.

"Teddy," Albus said softly at the sight of him. He pushed the sodden knit cap off his head, and the icy strands of his hair away from his face. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Albus felt his heart racing in his throat.

Teddy put his plate and the two beers down on the never used dining table, bit off the end of the spring-roll and put the rest on the plate. He nodded and said to Victoire, "Al's got some issue I need to sort out for him. I'll only be a minute."

He turned and walked to his bedroom, and clearly Albus was supposed to follow him so they could talk in private. As Albus did so, he couldn't help but notice the way the loose track pants Teddy was wearing showed off the curve of his arse. Albus averted his eyes. Now was not the time to be desperately randy for Teddy's arse.

Albus closed the door and turned to Teddy. "Thanks for not telling Victoire."

"Never intended to," Teddy said shortly.

"Does she know about James?" Albus asked, and then immediately knew he shouldn't have.

"Is this what you came here to talk about? My great fuck with James?" Teddy said tersely.

"No, I – I came to apologize, actually."

"Funny way of starting out."

"God, Teddy, give me a chance! I didn't mean to hurt you, I – I was blindsided and I'd just spent the night with you, and while I'm trying to drink my tea I'm confronted with James talking about blowing you. It made me insanely jealous and insanely angry. Why didn't you tell me? Were you trying to protect me? I am not a child," Albus said, starting to pace as his emotions overtook him.

"You have a funny way of showing you're all grown up," Teddy said, his eyes narrowed to angry slits.

"I'm trying to apologize!"

"Do a better job, then."

Albus glared at Teddy but this only earned him one back. Albus sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands and trying to think, think clearly through the fog of anger, hurt and want he had for Teddy.

"Here, you great master of words, let me tell you this and then maybe you can get on with a proper apology. I didn't tell you because it didn't matter. It was years ago. It didn't mean anything, and it was and is so inconsequential that it hadn't crossed my mind. James likes to joke, you know that. I didn't think he'd bring it up like that, otherwise I would have told you. For _that_ , I apologize."

"Why James?" Albus whispered not meeting Teddy's eyes. He needed to know why it was _his_ bed Teddy ran to and not Albus's.

Teddy exhaled loudly and sat on the edge of the bed as well, but a good safe distance from Albus. "I'm not proud to say it, but it was easy and he was there."

"You could have come to me," Albus said, feeling as tiny and vulnerable as his voice as the words came out.

Teddy laughed. "No, I couldn't have." He continued to laugh, and Al clenched his fists. Christ, if one more person laughed him...

"God, Al, you were sixteen maybe seventeen at the time, and at Hogwarts, if you remember. You were a _child_ in my eyes."

"But James at eighteen wasn't?"

"He was nineteen, and like I said, it was easy and I was desperate. I don't see you as a child now, so you know."

"When did that happened?"

"You need a reminder?" Teddy looked at Albus, and the anger had faded from his face, and his eyes looked warm.

Albus shook his head. He didn't need to be reminded. After Albus left Hogwarts, Harry took them – Albus, James, and Teddy – on a blokes-only holiday. They spent days in the hot sun together laughing at James and worrying about Harry. By the end of the trip, Albus never wanted to look at anyone besides Teddy ever again. But then his job started with Gringotts', and his life became busier. He tried to see Teddy as much as possible, but he didn't know how to make the leap from friendship to something else. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't quite sure he was ready back then, either. It wasn't some stranger or a casual friend; Teddy was practically family, after all.

A two year work stint around the world and some growing up cured him of his uncertainties. Unfortunately, it hadn't cured him of his insecurity over James.

"I'm sorry I made you feel so awful, Teddy. I never, ever, thought those things about you. It's only...." He sighed. "James gets everything first and I'm always second. I – I wanted you to myself. It's not your fault, and I still hate that James got you first, but, God, I'm so sorry I made you feel bad about it." Albus looked at Teddy, pleading with his eyes to be forgiven.

"I'm not an old jumper."

"God, fuck. I'm still insulting you?" Albus clasped his hand to his forehead, stood from the bed and paced again. "You are so fucking wonderful and perfect, I just – I just want you, simple as that. My stupid middle child issues and all. I'm a fucking idiot forgive me, please?"

"Al." Teddy stood from the bed and walked over, grabbing Albus by his upper arms and making him stop to look at him. "I am not perfect. Let's get that straight. I'm a divorced orphan, nearing thirty, who didn't have the balls to say he was gay for a really long time, has the longest fuse in history but a fantastic temper when it blows, and I discovered I have three grey hairs and am so vain that I change my hair colour just to hide them."

"Right, I know all those things. Still, to me you are it," Albus said.

Teddy sighed. "Do not put me on a pedestal, it will only make things worse. Please."

Albus suddenly understood, maybe for the first time, why Teddy was being firm about this. Everyone loved Teddy, adored Teddy, couldn't wait for the day for Teddy to marry Victoire, become an official member of the family. He had married her because he was expected to, and consequently was miserable and depressed, which spurned him to cheat on Victoire quite openly in a desperate act to be found out.

And find out everyone did. The family had been divided for a while, and some of the Weasley family had wanted to string him up by the bollocks in the Burrow's garden. Surprisingly enough, Victoire and both of her parents, and even Uncle Charlie had stood firm on Teddy's side. Loving Teddy despite his massive flaws and knowing the marriage didn't fail because of the indiscretions alone, which happened to be on both sides. It was better now, but Al knew his grandmother, for one, was still a little bitter. She was desperate for great-grandchildren, and rather vocal about it.

"I – I know you aren't perfect. I want you so much that I might have built you up that way in my head, but what I really mean when I say it is that you're perfect for me. I have no illusions to the person you are. I promise.

Teddy took a slow, peaceful breath and nodded, a contented smile on his face.

"And you are _not_ an orphan," Albus said, his voice full of emotion. "You have a family. You have us."

"Al!" Teddy barked a laugh and pulled him into a hug. "Telling me you're my family isn't going to make me feel any better about desperately wanting to get off with you."

Albus laughed into Teddy's shoulder and hugged him back. "I'm truly sorry," Albus said holding Teddy firmly.

"You've got no reason to ever be jealous of James. He's my friend and you are most definitely something more."

"I'll do my best to remember that," he said, and brushed his lips tentatively against Teddy's cheek.

"I'll do my best not to let you forget," Teddy said, turning his head so that their lips met in a soft kiss. "You can have me, if you want," he added quietly, sounding vulnerable to Albus for the first time. It made his heart ache.

Albus kissed Teddy firmly and cupped his face in his hands. He looked at Teddy and said, "There isn't anyone else."

"Good, because I'm missing dinner for you."

"Sorry, do you want to – " Albus said pulling away from Teddy and pointing at the door.

Teddy tugged Albus back to him. "It can wait," Teddy said.

"What about Victoire?" Albus asked, his brows knitting together.

"Don't worry, she won't interrupt," Teddy said as he slowly kissed a path down Albus's neck.

"But she'll know!" Albus protested.

"She'll be chuffed. She's been telling me how cute your arse is for years."

"What? She has?"

"I have to agree, she's quite right," Teddy said, grabbing hold of Albus's arse with both hands. "Feels even better than it looks. Now quiet so we can have a good tumble."

"If it's really good I'll be far from quiet," Albus said as Teddy pulled him onto to the bed.

Teddy gave a calculating smile. "That's exactly what I had in mind."


End file.
